1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to treating laundry.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus includes a washing machine, a drying machine and a washing machine having a drying function that can perform washing and drying together. Such a washing machine having a drying function is provided with a single device that is able to perform both washing and drying. In this instance, an inner structure of the washing machine having the drying function might be complex and spatial utility of the washing might be deteriorated.
In other words, when a drying function is provided to a washing machine, an auxiliary device for drying has to be provided rather than components such as a tub and a drum. The washing machine having the drying function requires a space occupied by the device for the drying. The device for the drying has to be provided in the washing machine having the drying function and an internal space of the washing machine having the drying function might be complex accordingly.
As a result, it is difficult to provide an auxiliary space such as a storage space to a washing machine having a drying function. Meanwhile, a washing machine having only a washing function and a drying machine having only a drying function have the following disadvantages.
FIG. 1 illustrates one type of washing machine including a single washing machine 300 and a drawer 320 as an auxiliary space provided in a bottom of the single washing machine 300. The drawer 320 is directly provided in a cabinet 310 of the washing machine. That is the drawer 320 is not provided as an auxiliary machine.
In this instance, to install the washing machine provided with the drawer, an installation space is required as much as the entire height of the washing machine provided with the drawer. Accordingly, such the washing machine requires a large installation space and a user cannot be provided with the washing machine without drawer provided therewith.
Moreover, even if the bottom drawer is provided by an auxiliary device, namely, a pedestal, the internal structure of the machine located on the top of the drawer is complex and there is little room in the internal space. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide an auxiliary space for the user to the top machine.
Also, a front part of the washing machine is perpendicular to the ground and it is not easy for the user to load washing-objects into the washing machine.